


The Mistress

by Kca1516



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Consensual, Dom Natasha Romanov, Dom/sub, F/M, Painplay, Restraints, Sub Bucky Barnes, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kca1516/pseuds/Kca1516
Summary: Basically this is just a dom/sub ficlet with dom!nat and sub!bucky for a friend bc it is her bday today and this is the first time i've been able to give her something on her ACTUAL BDAY and not months after it happened so yay!!!!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	The Mistress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [attenuata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/attenuata/gifts).



> Russian dialogue that i got from google so it might be fucked:   
> kotenok- kitten  
> Блядь- fuck

Soft leather cuffed Bucky’s wrists and ankles as he regained consciousness. 

He was attached to a bed, spread out across the four posts that cornered it. The soldier was vulnerable to the air pressing in around him, and the stripped mattress beneath him.

Flashes of the past hour made his toes curl and his knees lock. Thoughtlessly, he yanked at the restraints, making the chains clank as he lost himself in the memory of all encompassing rapture. 

“Gentle, kotenok,” a melodic voice lulled to him from the surrounding shadows, “we don’t want you to break another pair.”

Bucky let her voice slither and explore along his body, as he had let her do with her cutting fingertips when they had dug gashes into him.

Her soothing sounds helped to ease his pulsing muscles, and alleviate his rapid thoughts. 

Bucky knew if he glanced down his body he’d find the marking’s of her whip; the indenting lines of fire along his willing flesh. He knew if he allowed his gaze to wander, he’d be overcome with a need he didn’t know how to suppress in a session like this. 

It wasn't his job to have that sort of control. Nonetheless, Bucky’s mistress didn’t want him getting worked up, and so he refrained from his wants. For her, he’d be good.

“Mistress,” Bucky breathed out in answer, so she knew he wasn’t being difficult. 

Throughout the scene, her title had been the one word he had clung to as she reduced his mind to mush.

_ Mistress,  _ he had screamed as she lay waste to his thighs.

_ Mistress,  _ he had sobbed as her attention had then focused to what lay between them. 

Old, salty tear tracks, that had long since dried, made Bucky’s skin tight when he opened his mouth to speak her name. 

The beauty of her name, her title, that she reserved only for him. He was hers to abuse, and he loved it.

Bucky was obsessed with what they shared, the admittance of total defeat. He was obsessed with the way only she could give him what he needed.

His mistress was the only one unafraid to use the full force of her strength on him. With Bucky’s accelerated healing, the excess of force was the only way her hard work stayed splayed along its canvas. It was the only way Bucky could have reminders of the unbelievable pleasure she had chosen him to receive, even after his serum should have wiped them away. 

But it wasn't just Bucky who got off on the pain.

Natasha never held her punches because  _ she _ didn’t want to. She wanted him to beg and scream, knowing his control stopped where her rule began. 

As the last syllable of her title finished falling from Bucky’s lips, she stepped out of the shadows and into the light.

“ Блядь,” he cursed.

Her red hair curled in rivulets that framed her face. Her eyes were lined to sharp points, and her lips were the color of the blood she pulled to the surface of Bucky’s body with each determined strike. 

Black heels gave her the ability to truly tower over him, adding to the lean length of her leg. She was clad only in black lace panties. Her chest was free and unbound; her nipples peaked as the air played and hardened them the way Bucky wished he could with his tongue. 

She looked the same as when they had started, calm, clean, collected, while Bucky had become undone. 

Natasha reached out her hand so it splayed possessively along his core. That hand had done wicked things to him, even as it softly massaged the dry, tacky cum further into his skin. The Black Widow knew better than to keep it that way for too long. Bucky reveled in the pinpricks of pain as she dug the cum into one of her marks with the pad of her thumb. 

In her other hand she flicked her whip promisingly. 

“We aren't done,” Natasha assured him.

Bucky’s eyes fluttered to the back of his head as the whip came to crackle against him, and he was once again lost to its ecstasy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! And maybe say happy birthday to my friend in the comments lol!


End file.
